Sasuke, You'll Never Know
by crazysaru-chan
Summary: When she was going to finally giveup on him, he changed his mind. SasuSaku R&R.
1. Whatever

I do not own Naruto or any of the marvelous work...

Bet

Sakura stared at Sasuke. She wanted him to think she was daring. Not some pathetic weak fan like some other people. coughIno-Pigcough

"Sakura-chan, are you listening?" said the blonde soon-to-be-but-not-really-hokage.

"What, oh yeah." Sakura stood up at the bridge where they always waited for Kakashi. He wasn't going to be here for an hour anyway.

"The bet is to make shadow clones. But you have to be faster and have more clones." Naruto smirked. Was Sakura going to take it? Shadow clones were his specialty. She could try but... seriously. But she took a glance, no she took a good look up-and-down at Sasuke. He seemed interested.

"If you lose, you'll have to go on a date with me, you'll _kiss _me," Man was he loving this, "And you'll have to _love _it!"

"What about if _you_ lose?"

"You name it."

"Ok." She confirmed.

3 minutes later

Nothing happend.

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's just start the bet." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke was thinking, why am I watching them? Why now I can't ignore _it._ But he didn't know _it_ was not _them_ it was _her_.

Naruto got his hand sign and Sakura was about to make the justu when... Kakashi came! _finally..._

"Sorry! I got stuck you know... on the forgotten road and blah, blah, blah..."

"Baka." Said Sasuke.

"Baka." Said Sakura, nodding.

"Bakabakabakabaka!" Screamed inner sakura.

"You lose, Sakura-chan." Said the millions clones of Naruto.


	2. Yeah, um, what happend?

lol, sorry if my stories are short, i don't have time to think anymore... i do not own Naruto.

The Date (not!)

Naruto sprayed on some cologne. (did i spell that right?)

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

Naruto combed his hair for the 30th time.

Sakura ate a bunch of garlic. She's ready for the kiss.

Naruto flexed his muscles one last time.

Sakura kissed her picture of Sasuke.

They're ready.

_flashback_

"Sakura-chan, we're going to eat RAMEN!" screamed Naruto.

"Baka! Ramen, ramen, ramen. What's with you?" questioned Sakura.

"I... you don't know me anymore, do you?" gasped Naruto.

Glare.

"Fine ramen. But you're paying."

"..." Naruto checked his frog change purse. 320 yen. "About that Sakura-chan..."

"...hm.." Sasuke was annoyed for some reason. He looked at them. Why wasn't Sakura annoying _him_ today? What's so special about believe-it-boy over there?

"We should be training..." He waited a minute. Usually Sakura would agree with him right about... _now._ He looked over his shoulder. She was still talking to Naruto. Stupid bet. He stood there then bent down to sit by the tree for some shade. This was going to be a long day.

_flashback end_

Naruto gazed at Sakura. She was beautiful! Even though she did look like a homeless person that just picked up a dead cat.

Sakura looked at Naruto. He looked like a car salesman. "Let's just get this over with."

As they ordered their food, Rock Lee walked in. "Do my eyes deceive me? How dare you kidnap Sakura?"

"No bushy-brow she agreed!"

He blinked. Blink. Blink. "What? You go with him but not me?" Fire burned in his eyes. "I will fight for your heart."

"Dude, I'm on a date." Man, did Sakura hate that word. Especially right now.

"M'kay, I'm done." She was on a diet anyway. (Is she stupid? I would've finish my food before I left.)

"That's impossible. I'm supposed to eat all my food _first!_"

Sakura stood up, avoiding another one of Lee's hearts but Lee left before her. She turned around before getting under the flaps and on her way home. She glared one last time at Naruto. "Never again."

That would've broke Naruto's heart but... he stood up and walked toward her. "What about the kiss?" he smirked.

Sakura's eyes widen. "_The _worst day _ever._ Fine, cheek only. Turn your freaking head."

As she leaned forward and was about to kiss Naruto's cheek, he turned his head and Sakura kissed his lips. "Ack! Eww! Baka! I'll beat the helloutayou!" And then Sasuke came in. He gave Mr. Believeit a big fat punch.

"What the hell Sasuke-teme?" And Naruto rubbed his head.

_Yeah, what had came over Sasuke? How dare he, _I _was going to do that! _Thought Sakura. Sasuke looked surprise himself. Why did he listened (spied) on them?

"Uh...hm.."

"Um... thank-you?"

"Thank you? Sakura-chan!"

"What? You _deserved _it." But it seemed harshed.

"But..." But he knew he made her mad. _Don't push her, or she'll punch me. _Naruto thought. "I gotta go."

Everyone else left too. But that night, everyone couldn't sleep. And in Sasuke's mind, _Sasuke you baka! It was a kiss, why would you care? _Yeah, why would he care?


	3. I'm sorry

i wish i own Naruto but i dont.

woooot! i got my first review! by the lovely PrincessLazyPants!

and everyone who favorited me, i love you!

Me, Myself, and Him

She loved him.

He didn't know what to feel.

She just wanted him.

He thinks she's annoying.

She was heartbroken many times.

He didn't care, at first.

She was going to give up.

He was going to change his mind.

(lol, thats basically my summary.)

Baby, that's love.

"_Crap. _Crap, crap, crap! My freaking cheek hurts!" Naruto screamed. I told you he was going to feel that in the morning.

The sun shined through the window. Morning. I think.

Sakura combed her hair and washed it. "Sakura! Hurry up!" Ugh. "I'm done mom!" _No matter, just a mom's way of saying... uh... nevermind..._

Sasuke... um actually I don't know where Sasuke lives... do you? Anyway, he stood in the mirror and gave an angry glare. _I will get my vengence._ Normal Sasuke. There was no training for today since Kakashi got a new book. He just had to read it. _Perv_, jk.

Then down the steps Sakura walked. Just a little walk to get some excercise for the morning. Explore a little. Then she saw Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig!" she saw Ino twitch a little.

"Billboard brow, I heard what happend yesterday." Ino said in a serious voice.

_What, about the punch? Does it matter? Is she going to bother me anymore?_ "I don't what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do you little liar." Snicker. "You went on a date with _Naruto!_ You are so pathetic, but I agree. Date him so _I_ can have _Sasuke._"

"In your freaking dreams." She walked away, letting the things Ino said get to her.

Naruto threw away his ramen cup. Yawn. "Man those three minutes were too long." Then he got dressed then went out to the streets. He rubbed his cheek, the pain was slowly going away. And he walked along and checked his frog purse. No yen at all. "I'm such a hobo." He remembered Rock Lee and his weird mind. Why would he think that Naruto kidnapped Sakura? Naruto was capable of winning Sakura's heart. Well, better then Lee's chances. Then a thought came into mind. Why was Sasuke there at the ramen shop and why did he punch me?

Sasuke layed back onto his bed. And then closed his eyes. He saw green and pink blast off in his mind. He opened his eyes quickly. Green and pink, where have I seen there before?

"I'm so retarded." And he took a pillow and put it over his head for a minute or two.

He thought harder getting lost. Sasuke shook his head, his heart was beating way faster. But he didn't run or anything, he was just thinking. About her. _What? Who's her?_ You know. You know.

Confusing.

"Very." He figured he'd just stay home.

Meanwhile Sakura was at home. "_Sakura!_" Not again. But this time was better.

"Sakura I need you to give this one boy some of my cookies!" Hmmm...

"Which boy?" And she couldn't beleive it.

"Um... Sasuke."

Then inner Sakura shouted, "Chacha! You lucky dog!"

"Ok I'm coming!" When she came downstairs she kissed her mom and ran outside.

"Since when is Sakura happy to deliver something?"

Sakura skipped along. Why hadn't her mom said something earlier? She saw lots of things clearer then before. Like Gai and Lee always a had a walk in the morning, at least that's what they said. When she finally reached the door of where Sasuke lived (which is where?) and knocked. She knew he whould think she would annoy him again so she would have to act fast before he could close the door on her.

Sasuke opened his eyes, why couldn't he go to sleep? But the door knocked again. He went and opened the door. He paused to rub his eyes. Then he looked. There was Sakura looking down on the steps of his doorstep. He was shocked even though he knew she was going to come again. "What?" Sakura looked up then giggled. _Oh my god, I..._ Sasuke's hair stood up looking more like a chicken's butt then ever.

He ran to the mirror and smoothed it down. "What do you want women?" He needed to be alone, he was tired.

"Um... my mom told me to bring you some cookies."

"Oh really." he said in his monotone voice. She nodded. Ackward...

He took the box of cookies and closed the door. Jeez.

Sakura looked away for a moment. He did not just do that. He did not just do that! "HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT! FRIKEN JERK! ASS!" And she ran away feeling tears gonna come out. And Sasuke saw, and he was sorry. "I'm sorry... I just... I just had too.."

Ha, sorry for that ending... I'll write more faster but i have school and stuff you know. but ill write longer chapters but they'll take longer... lol R&R.


	4. The Fair

yep i do not own naruto.

Yay! I got more reviews! I'm soo happy I'll... I'll

write a chapter.

Ok if you're wondering why it took so long it's because I tried to write a loooooong chapter!

I said I tried ok?

Sasuke: Baka! Just write your freaking story!

Naruto: Um... why am I here? Uh... I'll go make some ramen.

Sakura: scans down Omg you're not gonna believe what happends!

lol my attempt to make you want to read more.

**I hate you, but I stay because I love you.**

**(wtf? lol)**

_What happend yesterday? Nothing. Just nothing._ Sakura kept replaying in her head those words. She just had to keep saying that until it made sense to her. Nothing.

_I hate you. Period._ Sasuke made it clear he made a mistake. _I thought she liked me enough to not get so angry for that._

_Just some jerk. Nothing more._ Sakura sat down. But those words made her cry. _But I loved that jerk..._

_She should forget that by now right? _He couldn't be sure. Should he... _forgive her?_

_Screw him. I have better things to do than drool over his muscles and his sparkling teeth and his... _Sakura shook her head. "Snap the hell outta it!" screamed inner Sakura. She was totally not going to ask anyone to the Cherry Blossom Fair now that Sasuke was out of the picture.

_What should I do? Give her something? Candy? Jewlery? Money? What do girls want? This is soo irritating. _He sighed. This is... lame.

_It's ok. Time to train._ She took her stuff and left. Stopping her last thoughts of Sasuke. "Maybe I should take Naruto to the Cherry Blossom Fair."

_Ok, ok. I'll give her this. She'll love it. I know she will. _And he ran out with his gift. _But act cool..._ He gave one last reminder and ran out the door.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura stood on the bridge next to Naruto. _Since when was Sasuke late?_

The Sasuke appeared. Something in his eyes. Then he reached out his hand. With something in it.

She didn't even look at him. "..hn.." Nothing happend. Sakura just looked at the river under the bridge.

"..hn...!"

"Sakura, I think it's for you." Naruto pointed out.

Then she finally looked over then down at his hand. She gasped a little. It was an old jewlery box.

"W-what?"

"I"m s-so-sor-sorr-sorry..."

"I don't think I should accept this.. jerk." Oops, it slipped out. Naruto smiled.

"Look I'm sorry Sakura... I-I said so."

"..." Now she was the silent one.

"Please, it w-would mean so much to me."

"How much?"

Sigh. "It was my mothers."

Silence. "I'm soo sorry to bring that up."

He just pushed the box closer to her.

"Fine." She had an irritable expression. She hated to lose.

Sasuke smiled alittle. Very unnoticeable.

Maybe.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Wait Sasuke-teme!" said the blonde shinobi.

Training was over. What did he want now? "What?"

"I saw it." said Naruto.

"Saw what?" asked Sasuke.

"Well," he started, "Your smile."

Sasuke didn't get it. When did he, the great and powerful Uchiha, smile?

Naruto saw the hesitation. "After you gave Sakura the gift. I knew it. You..."

And relization hit Sasuke right in the face. He knew what that little baka was going to say next. "I-I what?"

"You... love her! Don't worry, I-"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You can have her but make this clear. You ever break her heart or hurt her in anyway, I'LL KILL YOU."

"..whatever..."

Naruto glared at him. "You hot-tempered bastard." Woah, did I just make Naruto cuss? Yes I did.

Sigh. Sasuke hated to admit it. He's an Uchiha, he's the avenger not some guy who loves an annoying pink haired girl. Why did I give her that necklace? My mom's necklace... And why should he love her. She always killed him with her annoyingness and being unreadable with those expressions. He wanted to make her happy. That was not the way of the Uchiha. This made him sick. Why? He was even thinking about asking her to... No. He couldn't. Now now. Now ever. Could he?

He didn't want to do it. But his feelings overpowered him and he ran to catch up with Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun."

Oh that felt wonderful to hear that last _-kun._

"Sakura-"

"Oh thanks for the necklace."

"Um, I wanted to-"

"It really matches my hair."

"So, I wanted-"

"And it looks sooo pretty!"

"No Sakura wait-"

"I think I'll wear it everday."

"Thanks but-"

"No really!"

"SAKURA WILL YOU GO TO THE CHERRY BLOSSOM FAIR WITH ME?"


	5. Love changed

_You wanna know more more more about me..._

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine..._

_I'm the one who's honking at you cuz I left late again..._

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Yeah!_

_Don't judge me tommorrow by the way I'm acting today..._

_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reactions, Yeah!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me._

**All's fair in love and Rollar Coasters. **

flashback

"Sakura-"

"Oh thanks for the necklace."

"Um, I wanted to-"

"It really matches my hair."

"So, I wanted-"

"And it looks sooo pretty!"

"No Sakura wait-"

"I think I'll wear it everday."

"Thanks but-"

"No really!"

"SAKURA WILL YOU GO TO THE CHERRY BLOSSOM FAIR WITH ME?"

flashback end

-

-

-

-

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

_I knew this was going to happend... _"Calm down Sakura."

She pinched herself. "OWWW!"

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry...heh...I thought I was dreaming..."

"Pft. Whatever."

"Sasuke-kun?" _This couldn't be happening... was he kidding?_

_What was she thinking of? _"Sakura... are you going to answer me?"

_Wait, I thought I was over him. He's the jerk remember? _"Hm... You know what, I'll think about it."

_What?!? How could she? I asked her, she should be honored! _"...whatever..."

Naruto looked over. _Ha, loser._

Sasuke and Sakura were hurting each other on the inside. But they couldn't help it. Were they going to the fair together?

Sakura walked into town on her way to home the next day. People were looking at her funny. Whispering behind her back. She managed to hear a couple of words. "..conceited.." "..she's such a retard.." "..forehead.." ".. she's the one?" "..hah, she sure showed him..."

_I don't get it. _ Sakura couldn't help but think about yesterday. Until she saw _it._

And she wanted it sooo bad.

"Hello and welcome ladies and gents! This is a preview for the Cherry Blossom Fair on Saturday! We have a prize for the lucky person who can use a hammer and make this thing," he pointed at something silver, "and make it shoot up to the top! Hurry, step up!"

There standing behind the shouting man was a pink elephant. It would match soo well with her other pink things.. and it was... so KAWAII!

But she wasn't strong enough to hit that thing up. She only stared.

"I'll try." Said a long black haired shinobi.

He took the heavy mallet and swung it down at the object. It hit straight up. "Wait, um you win. Pick a prize..." The man said sadly.

The shinobi looked at Sakura and where her eyes staring at. "That." He pointed at the pink elephant. And gave it to Sakura without smiling. At first Sakura didn't move. Then... "OMYGOD!THANKYOUSOMUCH!"

Neji covered his ears. "Um, yeah whatever." And walked away irritated.

_That was _Neji "Hey Ino-pig!"

Ino was walking away. She looked over. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just _in love._"

"Haha. Oh you weren't kidding."

"I'm not!" and Sakura giggled.

"I hope it's not with Sasuke. I heard you turned him down."

Sakura almost forgot about that. "I told him _maybe._ Plus, how do you know?"

"Sakura, look around. _Everyone's_ talking about it."

_So _that's _why everyone's looking at me funny._ "Oh, well, I don't care."

"Wow, you must really like that _someone._"

"I do!"

"Are you going with Sasuke or not?"

"Maybe, I should give him a chance."

"Ugh, I hate you." And she went away. Conversation over.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura?"

"Ohiyo Sasuke-kun!"

"Um... do you know yet?"

"Oh yeah! Sure Sasuke-kun! I'd love too!"

Sasuke blushed alittle. _Since was she so excited to be with me? _

"Uh.. thanks.. See you Saturday?"

"Yeahhuh!"

Then Sakura thought. _Will I see _him _there?_

"Sasuke you are really such a great friend!"

Then Sasuke's stomach dropped. _..hn..friends huh?_

i do not own naruto and blah blah blah...

yay! i got too more reviews!

Plz read on... sorry i take sooo long to update...

Naruto: Yum! This ramen is good!

Sasuke: ...hn...

Sakura: LOOKATMYNEWNECKLACE!

Medic Ninja: Breath Sakura, breath.


	6. Confused? So am I

_Looking at your picture from when we first met_

_You gave me a smile that I could never forget_

_And nothing I could do that could protect me from you that night_

"..hn.. she hurts me... I can feel it here.." his hand grabbed his chest, the spot directly above his heart.

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind_

_The days would blend, cuz we stay up at night_

_Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me_

Sigh. "What is this feeling..?" Flashes of green and pink blast into his mind.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

"This is no way an Uchiha would feel this way. At least about her...hn.." He stood up from the bench he was standing on. Today was the Cherry Blossom Fair. He was _going _with _her._ But... only... as a friend...

She confused him... first she was the big-forehead fan. Now she ignored _me._ I mean, seriously, _ME!_ I hate this... I'm losing my mind _AND _her... I think I'm losing my heart too... it's breaking...

And I think I know the truth, she _doesn't _love me.

_Just want you to know._

**Love Just Doesn't Know When To Quit**

Hi! I know I haven't updated in quite awhile. Schoolwork and stuff... anyway... I think you want to keep reading!!!!

I'll try to make this a looooooooooooong chapter!!!!11 I said try... :D

Sasuke: WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET ALL OF THAT??? Uhhhhhh... psh... she's lying... I never said any of those things above! laughs nervously

Sakura:... uh I'm confused... who doesn't love you???? (clueless)

Naruto: Sasuke-teme... you're kinda girly...

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun!"

"...hn... Sakura.."

"Sasuke," Sakura winked. Sasuke widen his eyes, his heart quickened. "I gotta ask, Sasuke-kun... do you love me?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke sat up on his bed, sweating. Just a dream. Sakura would have never asked that.

Today was Saturday. Not only that but it was the Cherry Blossom Fair. His dateless day.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura tied her hair up with her Konoha Leaf headband. She knew for sure that Neji would be there.

"Sakura! Hurry up! YOU ARE GONNA BE LATE!" screamed her mom.

"I SAID I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

Sakura ran down the steps and on her way to the fair. She stopped and turned to the flower store before. She figured that _someone_ would like something. "Hello, billboard brow."

Oh crap. This was Ino-pig's shop. Can't turn back now. "Ino-pig."

"Getting something for _Sasuke?_ 'cuz if you are, I'm right ahea-"

"Nope." Sakura interruped.

"Oh... I thought he was your date though."

"Oh crap! I forgot about that!"

Ino's eyes turned into fire. Her head turned big and so did her mouth. Well, her mouth turned even bigger. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN FORGET ABOUT SASUKE? HUH? YOU ARE SOOO WEIRD BILLBOARD BROW!"

"Uhh... well I told him I changed my mind. He isn't my date anymore."

flashback

_"Sakura, do you even want to go to the fair with me?"_

_"Uhh.. Sasuke, only as a friend."_

_Sigh. "So only as a friend? No?"_

_"Sorry Sasuke... I didn't know you felt that way."_

_"Felt what way? I feel great." Sasuke gritted through his teeth._

_"Oh. Ok. See ya there, rite?"_

_"Yea."_

flashback end

"Oh. So that's why Sasuke was sad at the beginning." said Ino.

"You read that too!?! Do you get what Sasuke was trying to say?"

Ino slapped her forhead. Baka.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did what? He said he felt great!"

"Whatever just get your stupid flower."

Sakura left the store with her flowers. The smell of ramen filled the air.

"Toshiyori," said Naruto. "old man! More ramen please!!!!"

"Naruto?" said Sakura lifting up the flap to see who it was she was talking to.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, hi Naruto!"

Naruto saw a petal from the bag fall down. "Oi! Flowers for me? I'm soooo ashamed, sweet Sakura-chan, brung me flowers and I didn't bring her anything!"

"Uh, Naruto. These aren't for you."

"Oh. Nevermind." Then he slurped up the rest of what was in his bowl. "I gotta go old man. Thanks for the ramen!"

"Anytime Naruto."

"Naruto, I gotta ask."

"Hm?"

"Um... Sasuke's been acting strange, hasn't he?"

"Yea..."

"I wonder why."

"Maybe because he has no date for the fair."

"Oh, so you are saying it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Sakura-chan. It's just Sasuke-teme feels diferently."

"Differently..?"

"Hm... uh... I can't answer that. Ask Sasuke-teme."

"Ok, I guess that's ok." So, I'll ask if Sasuke-kun is ok.

They turned around the corner and saw Sasuke. With someone.

Ino had her arms wrapped around Sasuke, even though Sasuke had an irritable look on his face, it bothered Sakura. Sakura felt hot, and mad.

"I have to go. Bye Naruto."

"Sa-... ok bye."

She ran away in the opposite direction.

"Naruto-baka," Sasuke said pushing Ino away. "What's wrong with Sakura-ch-, Sakura?"

Weird, Sasuke was about to say _Sakura-chan._

"Go ask her."

Sorry had to end the chapter there. Having Writer's Block! Boo writer's block! Haha, see ya next time.

Sasuke: ...hn..

Sakura: ...hn...

Naruto: ...nh...uh... I mean...hn...


	7. HOT CHEETOES!

_**Do not love me yet, for I  
Am still a slender moon,  
A scimitar about the heart  
Too sharp to touch too soon.**_

Sigh. Sasuke-kun. He confuses me. I don't know what to think now. But, I know what I must do.

_**Before I'm touched I need to grow  
More full in golden light;  
I need to smile upon my earth  
And rule some patch of night.**_

I feel lonelier now, dark. I need Him. I need his warmth. I need Neji-sama.

_**I need to know what roads and fields  
Lie in my domain  
And dull my brand new ecstasies  
With sophomoric pain.**_

I see Sasuke-kun, he looks like he's looking for someone. He looks my way and the way his dark eyes peirce my way. His face, emotionless. Makes me feel even more lonely...

_**I need the love of some blank boy  
As cold and dark as me,  
That we might grope in ignorance  
And fear of what might be.**_

He stops. And so do I. What will I do next? My mind goes blank for a second. Sasuke-kun, still a mystery to me, but I'll figure out something today. Just have to focus.

_**And then when I'm a silver bowl  
And know what I can hold,  
Then, then, perhaps, we could try love  
If you are not too old.**_

Sigh. This is so difficult. But why? I know who I'm in love with. Sasuke's just, I don't know. I don't know. Anymore. I'll just ask him.

-

-

**Sparkle, sparkle, Shine, shine**

-

Ahem. Ok. Hahah, I'm back!!! I'll start writing again, or at least I'll try. And just so you know, I used a poem, the text in bold up there.

-

-

-

-

-

"S-" Sakura couldn't breath. Emotion after emotion.

Sasuke knowing her heistation wasn't going anywhere, started. Sigh. "Sakura. We're just friends. But now we have to make an oath."

Sakura looked up. Her face was pale, but now it was going back to it's orignal color. "An oath?"

"Hn.. yes... Friend oath."

"How does it work?"

_This is stupid. You're an Uchiha for God's sake. An oath?_ Sasuke shook his head. "We, the friends, that's what we are." He went slowly. "We vow to never .." He struggled a little with the words. Carefully, he tried to put the words together to add up. "to never fall in love with each other."

Gasp. Sakura was shocked. This answered her question. "I guess you mean only with us right? Because I Naruto and, you know.."

Sasuke nodded. "..hn.." A sign of relief covered Sakura's face. The trademark Uchiha _hn_ was still in Sasuke's vocabulary.

"Sasuke-kun, how will we know this oath will last?"

_Oi, why does she keep asking questions?_ Sasuke grabbed his kunai and looked it over carefully. He placed it right next to the sun in his view. "Sakura.." he muttered. He kept at what he was doing. Then suddenly he peirced the kunai against his hard skin of the palm of his hand. "I... I swear on my _blood_. Now will you shut up?"

"That's sooo sweet Sasuke-kun. But your going to die with all that blood falling out." Sakura stepped away.

"What? Wait. Woman, help me!"

-

-

Sideshot: Sasuke's in the emergency room.

-

-

-

Sakura heard Rock Lee and darted her eyes hoping to see _him_. She did.

"Hi!" Tenten looked over. Rock Lee said, "Good morning my lovely flower." Hearts covered his eyes. _Ick._

"So, um, Neji-sama, what brings _you_ here?"

"_We_ came to help Kakashi, he's in charge of the fair."

Sakura looked at Tenten, finally noticing she was even there. "Oh, really?" _Since when does Gai's team help Kakashi?_

"It's not like I wanted to come here. Hokage made it as a mission." Gai said as if he read Sakura's mind. Rock Lee nodded. "Quote. You guys need to get along for upcoming missions. End quote." _Hmm... it's like they read-_

"Minds? No it's not like that."

Sakura was now officially creeped out.

Neji slapped his head. "..Hn.." _Hn? That reminds me of someone... _ "Do you know were Kakashi is?"

"Eek!" Sakura was surprised that Neji-sama actually talked to her. "Um, I mean, he's over there." Sakura pointed to the big ferris wheel ride. Kakashi was leaning against the ride.

"Arg! Kakashi's acting like a cool guy. That's no fair!" Gai said. He ran towards Kakashi. "Oi! Let's make a battle!"

-

-

-

-

-

Sideshot: Gai fainted after losing to Kakashi. Lee at his side.

-

-

-

-

Sakura sipped her cup of tea. "Ahh..."

She looked over to Naruto. "Ahahahhaha!"

"What? What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto had slurped up his cup of milk. Leaving him a milk mustache.

"Haha, Naruto, I didn't know you had a mustache!"

"What," Naruto then remembered what a wise man had said before.

_flashback_

_"Don't drink milk to fast, you might get a mustache." said a hobo on the streets._

_"But, mustaches are for men."_

_"I _am_ a man."_

_The hobo took one look and laughed in his face._

_flashback end_

_Hmm, did I say wise?_

"Oi! Believe-it boy, help me!" said Kakashi. He was holding bags of what seemed like... Icha Icha Books! _Pervert..._

Mumbling, Naruto dragged his feet to Kakashi. After taking the bags, behind them revealed Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura started waving!

"Hn... Sakura."

"Sasuke, I gotta ask."

"Yeah?"

"...What does "_hn_" mean?"

"Uh.."

"Psh. Sakura-chan," Naruto interrupted Sasuke. "if you check in the dictionary it'll say, _Term used by Sasuke-teme._"

Sakura giggled. "But I really want to know!"

"..hn means...hn...?"

"Ohh, that makes _alot_ of sense." Kakashi said.

Naruto laughed, sensing now everyone knew Kakashi was sarcastic.

"What I meant to say is, hmm... it means... whatever."

"Oh! I see, your too _lazy_ to say whatever soo you have to say hn!" Sasuke flinched at the word lazy and glared at Sakura. And so the war was on. (Hehe, you'll aways wonder what my brain has instore... :D)

Sasuke hated any insult against his eyes, hair, legs, _him!_ Everything he did _had_ to be the best. Everything.

"..whatever.."

-

-

-

-

-

Sideshot: Sasuke sat down breathing the awkward silence. He looked around. "..whatever.."

-

-

-

-

-

Please keep reading! I love your comments, couldn't live without them! Love to hear ya, tune in next time!


	8. The Meaning of Friends

"..hn.." The annoyance of that tiny pink haired girl was going to the top of the roof.

_She was too much. _ I can't breath knowing she'll be there... taunting me.

Ever since yesterday, I can't believe it, but the oath, Sakura hasn't even known what it will do to me.

Love? Pft. I would be betraying the oath. Just for her. Sigh. I know she will never love me. I see her staring at him.

Stupid Neji. Gay-ass hair. (Sorry no offence but im trying to stay in Sasuke's character, sorry neji fans)

Why him? I'm the best thing around. But, I'm _not_ the best thing. (Gasp!) I have a job to do, no girls to slow me down.

An avenger.

(oi, thats getting boring Sasuke.)

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned, seeing Sakura, was confused.

"Wait! I gotta tell you something!"

"..h-whatever.." Ever since yesterday, he started saying whatever.

Sakura pouted. "I liked it better when you said hn."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"NO! Sasuke-kun," Sakura started smiling. Uh oh. "your my best friend."

**He's My Best Friend**

**best of all best friends, do u have a best friend too? ahha sorry, i was listening that song.**

Twitch. "Wha?"

"You've never had a friend have you?"

"..hn.."

"...What happend to 'whatever'?"

Sasuke glared. Being corrected wasn't his thing. "..hn.."

"Sasuke-kun? _Sasuke-kun!_"

"What?"

Sakura stared. "I'm your best friend too, right?" Sakura got closer and closer. Her eyes turned black and head was growing bigger...

"AM I?" She had a sharp object in her hand.

"S-sure...!"

"Great!" And she took the sharp object, ate it, then walked away.

"I-I got scared of a... carrot?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke sat on the tree branch thinking. Why was he her best friend? And why did he agree to it? He shook his head. Friends get in the way, too much of a burden. Even if Sakura tried to hit him with a carrot. Why...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! That big foreheaded witch is coming back!"

"Stop calling her that! She'll beat us harder!"

"Save us boss!" Said three small ninjas with goggles on their heads.

"S-sakura-...chan?"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Konohamaru ran away and bumped in some tall ninja. "Oi! Brat, I'll beat you up!"

"Ah!"

"Get away from him!"

"Why should I?" A kunoichi stood right next to him. "Stop it. Gaara-sama would be mad."

"Who cares?" He took a wrapped cylinder from behind his back and put it on the floor. "Are you kidding me? That jutsu for those brats?" He lifted his hand to start the jutsu but then stopped because of... a rock? A small rock was thrown to his arm. He looked at Konohamaru, Don, Moegi, Naruto, and Sakura's shocked look.

"Starting a fight now are we?" Kankuro looked up at the tree to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme! Did you have to make an entrance?"

"Erg! These ninjas are really annoying."

"C'mon let's go." Temari said.

"I think Temari's right Kankuro." Sasuke looked behind him. Suprised to see someone there standing upside down. _Shouldn't I have sensed him?_

"Let's go."

"Why are you guys here?" Sasuke smirked. "By looking at you headband, you guys aren't from around here."

"Hmmm, we have come for the Chunin Exams." _Chunin Exams?_

"What's your name?"

"I have also grown interested in your name."

"Don't you want _my_ name?"

"No. I want his." _Erg! They always want _his.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

_An Uchiha? You mean he is-?_

"I'm Gaara of the Sand."

-

-

-

-

Sideshot: Gaara in the sandbox making a sand castle.

-

-

-

-

After those three ninja left. Everyone else left. But Sasuke had new things on his mind. This Gaara dude.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to go to Kakashi!" Sakura said waving her arms frantically. When Sasuke got closer Sakura... he regetted it instantly.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun. Remember earlier, when I asked you about friends?"

_Not this again. _"Oi..."

"Sasuke-kun... you still haven't answered me yet."

"..hn.."

"C'mon, I'll love you forever!"

Sasuke stopped. Hesitated then said, "Still means you're annoying."

"Oi Sasuke-kun, you're being mean... and you still don't answer!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sigh.

-

-

-

-

"What do you think they are talking about?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "What do you think?"

"Hmm. Something's not right."

"Go do something about it. I need to finish one more chapter."

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi sensei, stop reading for once."

"_Gasp!_ Naruto boy, it's like you don't know me any more."

Naruto shook his head.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura would you shut up?!?!?"

She heistated then turned around to face the trees on the opposite direction.

"... Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura."

"..."

"SAKURA!"

"...what." Sakura said flatly like as if it were a sentence and not a question.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun! What, am I not your friend anymore?"

"No. I don't want friends."

"Sasuke-kun, whether you like it or not I'm still gonna be-"

"Shut up! Friends are too much of a burden! Don't you know," Sasuke took a breath. "that I'll never have a real friend?"

Sakura stopped. Sasuke continued, "Friends are nothing. Just a waste of time. The only _friends_," he made quotation marks with his hands. "are people who either want to train with me, wanting to be popular, and stupid fangirls with nothing else to do but bother me. _God!_"

"Sasuke-kun, you know I'm none of those people. I just wanted to help."

Sasuke walked over to face Sakura. "...whatever."

Sakura frowned. _I can't believe he was my _best_ friend._

-

-

-

-

"'K I finished my chapter."

"Sigh."

"Did you just say that out loud?"

"Oi. Did I?"

"Well anyway. Those two. What's happening?"

"I don't know."

A mischevious smile came upon Kakashi. "I know how to fix it. He he he."

"Oi! What are you-" Too late. Kakashi disapeared behind Sakura and Sasuke. He turned them around forcefully moving them closer and then disapeared back to Naruto.

"What did you do?"

"Just wait."

Everything was happening to quickly. The way Kakashi's smile was turning into something scary. The way a question mark was appearing over Naruto's head. And the way Sasuke's and Sakura's lips moved closer...


	9. Gettin Ready for the Exams

They moved closer, their lips _almost_ touching...

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand. _

When finally... They kissed. What was weird was that nobody pulled away. Instead Sasuke pulled Sakura in closer.

_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.  
_

Sasuke couldn't help it. The oath meant nothing now. His lips started moving and Sakura's too.

_  
And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.  
_

"Wha-what did you do Kaka-kashi?" asked Naruto. He wiped away a tear with his index finger. "Sakura was su-suposed to be _mine._"

"I'm sorry Naruto. But I had to. Sasuke would have never have the _nerve_ to-"

"Sakura," Naruto whispered. "I hope you're happy with him."

_  
Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.  
_

Sakura pushed away. Her face felt hot and blushed alittle. "Sakura I-" Started Sasuke.

He stopped as soon as he saw tears in her green eyes.

_  
And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.  
_

"My first...kiss." Sakura said. "It was suposed to be with..."

_No, don't say it Sakura! _Yelled out Inner Sakura. _Cha! We all know who you love, cha!_ Shut up, said Sakura. "With Hyuga Neji-san."

Immeadiatly Sasuke's heart broke.

_  
Yeh, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll feel that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

Sakura ran away with more tears in her eyes. She knew she hurt Sasuke and she didn't want to.

When Sakura was at a distance, far away, Sasuke started to talk. "Sakura, wait." Sasuke said weakly. "I want to tell you something. I think... I want to hold your hand..."

**I Wanna Hold your Hand**

"Wait, Sakura!" yelled out Kakashi. He made a jutsu sign and disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Total silence. Kakashi would've came back by now, but he didn't.

"So...Teme... You like Sakura?" A funny look came upon naruto's face. His smile turned bigger and bigger each second. "Huh? Huh?"

Sasuke faced the other direction. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

The smile on Naruto's face was replaced by a blank expression.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto again. He started twitching when he saw how much Naruto's immitation looked like Sasuke's emo boy face.

"..hn.. I don't like Sakura... that's why I kissed her.." Naruto switched to his normal voice. "sooo _pasionately_." A smirk came onto his face again.

"Wha-wha-... psh." Sasuke looked and saw Naruto's smirk. "SHUT UP!"

"Soo... You like Sakura?"

"...hn..."

"Answer. I know the answer already, but I want _you_ to say it out loud."

"...hn..."

"Cut the crap Sasuke!"

"...whatever..."

"Errrrrr, fine. But let me tell you one thing," Naruto leaned in closer. "Sakura was supposed to be mine. But, it's clear who she likes. If you break her heart, I'll never forgive you."

"Wow, that's really teriffying."

"You know what I mean."

"Naruto, Sakura doesn't like me."

"Soooo?"

"So nothing."

"..."

"Sakura likes Neji."

"...ewwww."

"Heh," A smile not a smirk came upon Sasuke's face. "Yeah." That was the first thing Sasuke and Naruto agreed on.

-

-

-

-

**-**

"Ok. I finally got Sakura back. Ok I'm going to discuss with you guys, the Chuunin Exams."

"OI! FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY! KAKASHII!!!!"

"Shut up. Ok. The Chuunin Exams are a test to see if you are supposed to be labeled 'Chuunin.'"

"And ninja from everywhere come here like the Sand Ninja." Sasuke spoke up.

"Yes."

"And you have to take hard test to help the judges figure if you qualify." said Sakura.

"Yes."

"And after this I will become Hokage." said Naruto.

"No."

A black cloud floated over Naruto's head and glowered.

"Ok. Before we start anything. Does anyone _not_ want to go for the Chuunin exams?" Everyone looked at Sakura. She just answered to them with a measely shrug.

"Ok, I guess you guys are all going? Well you guys will need these peices of paper, I think it's only a form or something."

"COOL COOL COOL!"

"Shut up Naruto." said Sasuke instead of Kakashi.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"Oh is that so? Well, shut up."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and lightning connected the stare.

"Ok...let's begin training!"

"Kakashi-sensei, is this training gonna be like the training we had when we first met?"

"Uhhh, no Sakura. Well, ok, I'm going!"

"Wait! You said we were gonna train!" screamed Sakura.

-

-

-

-

"Boss! Let's play ninja! C'mon, you promised!"

"Hmm. Why not?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Boss help me!" Moegi yelled out for help. A ninja was holding her by the waist. She started whacking the nin's arm and yelled some more.

"MOEGI! I'm coming!" Naruto, Don, and Konohamaru dashed towards Moegi and the Nin.

"Hahah, catch up if you can." Then the Nin started jumping from tree to tree. Naruto and them started following but Naruto caught up. Konohamaru and Don were still way behind. "Where is he?"

-

-

Sakura was sitting on the roof of her house when suddenly, "Yo." The voice was so familiar but she couldn't quite name it. "Hey Sakura, turn around. Wanna go for a walk?" Sakura did then screamed. _OMG! Neji-san! Cha! Finally appreciates me now! Cha!_ But, Neji never apreciated Sakura. So why now?

-

-

Sasuke was walking along the forest side then all of a sudden, "Sasuke! Help me!" He turned to see Sakura getting carried by a Ninja not from town.

"Hey you! I'll kill you!" He ran straight and pushed Sakura out of the way. He preformed a jutsu and beat the hell out that Nin. (For Sakura maybe? Hehe...)

"Get out of my village."

-

-

"You." the Nin pointed straight at Naruto. They had stopped a some place in the forest. "Go get me the sacred scrolls from your village."

"And if I don't?"

"Hahah," the Nin pointed at Moegi. "Do you really want to find out?"

-

-

"Neji-sama, where are you taking me?"

"I just wanted to say, don't go for the Chuunin Exams. You'll get hurt."

"Eeeek! So are you saying you're worried?" Sakura started blushing.

"I guess... you can say that."

"Heheheehehe, may I interrupt you love birds?"

"Leave or die."

"Ooooo, such strong words."

"That's it. Don't underestimate me!" Neji ran towards the Nin. A clash of kunai struck against Neji leaving him lying on ground lifeless.

"Oh no. I'm so sad. _If_ that was real."

"How can you be so sure? Here!" A gigantic ninja weapon shot towards Sakura. She just walked right through it. It was only a hologram.

"Yeah right. Like Neji-sama would _actually_ ask me for a walk and say he cares about me."

"I see." Then the Nin just left.

-

-

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Go _get_ me the scrolls?"

"You know I see two dummies. The one I'm talking to and the one _behind_ you."

"What?" The Nin looked behind him to find a dummy made out of straw. _So he's already at _that _level..._

"Aha!" Naruto's shadow clone pulled a net over the Nin. "Ahahahaha!"

"Boss, is that you?" Konohamaru called. Naruto turned his attention to the direction of Konohamaru's voice. "Yeah! I caught him to!"

By the time Don and Konohamaru went to see the caught Nin, he wasn't there. "I swear I _did_ catch him!"

-

-

"You're right Kakashi," said the Nin. "Your students are strong." said Iruka. (The Nin was Iruka. Watch the Anime :3)

"I know." said a chuckling Kakashi. "I know."

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow. When the exams start."

"Yeah. What will happen..."


	10. Thanks

**Back to Normal?**

The Chuunin Exams were finnally over. As a result, Sakura had shorter hair, Shikamaru became the only Chuunin, Rock Lee got a badly injured arm and leg and might not be able to stay as a ninja, Sasuke got a seal on his neck that people questioned, and other than that, everything was back to normal.

Well, except... feelings were different. Things were WAY different. Well, it's complicated.

_Flashback_

_"Move, Sakura!" Sasuke moved Sakura instead. Running away from this Nin was hard. "Sasuke! Watch out!"_

_"Ugh," Sasuke yelped with pain. "UGH!!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_After that battle Sasuke passed out. Naruto too. Sakura took care and looked out. She looked at Sasuke's face. Hard, blank, but smooth. It startled her as he winced, washing away the sight. Then her eyes settled down at that- that nasty mark that Nin left. "Sasuke..." _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Sakura..."_

_"Huh?" She sat up. Must've fallen asleep. "Who said-..." She stopped herself. She looked at Naruto then to Sasuke. Naruto looked peaceful. Sasuke... not so peaceful. He was turning alittle and sceaming out random things. "..tomatoes.." "..Naruto...you dumbass..." "green..." "..hn...whatever.." "..pink..?" "avenge...aven...ger.."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sasuke stood up. It terrified her, Sakura. He was covered with that... _mark._ All over._

_"That...is that...Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru, hiding in the trees._

_"It-it can't be..." answered Ino. _

_Munch. Munch. Chouji took one look at Sasuke and dropped his bag of chips._

_Sasuke walked slowly towards the outside of the cave. "I repeat," Sasuke started. He paused again. "Sakura, who _did_ this to you?" He turned to look at Sakura. Her green eyes grew wide. Her bottom lip started to shake. "S-sasu-..ke..." A tear rolled down her dirty face, a hair fell onto her shoulder. She watched as Sasuke concealed, as if a new mask was covering his blank old one._

_The purple strong chakra encircled and swirled around him. "It was I." Said the sound Nin. "I did it."_

_"Ugh," Sasuke turned walked to the sound Nin. "I see." The Nin forced air out of his hands. "I'm ready."_

_They fought. Grunting, screaming, jutsus being called out, as a result, Sasuke pulled out the arms of the Nin, breaking them. Sakura winced at the sound of cracking and screaming. "No... Sasuke no."_

_"You," He pointed to the girl Nin. "Your next." He strided forward chuckling as he went. "Sasuke, _NO!_ Don't Sasuke!" Sakura ran after him and... hugged him. It was what she always wanted to do but, at this time it felt like it was needed. "Stop," she sobbed. "stop, it doesn't have to be this way." She cried out. There was no noise, nothing. Sakura opened her eyes to see the marks were swirling and disapearing. The chakra were fading too. "S-sasuke-...kun?"_

_"Heh, Sakura... you're heavy..." Sasuke then fainted. Again._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura shook her head. "Don't, please don't. You'll hurt yourself."_

_"You're annoying." Shit. I knew this was going to happen._

_Sakura slowly tried to raise her hand. "No." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled it down. No one seemed to notice except Naruto._

_Sakura gasped. "Cha cha cha!" said inner Sakura. I thought I only said 'Cha' when I was happy..._

_"I repeat," cough "if you are injured or unsure of this test," cough "then raise your hand now." said the seamingly sick instuctor._

_"Sakura," whispered Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke please. I don't want you hurt." _

_"I won't. Don't raise it." He said eyeing her hand. "I mean it."_

_"How will I know for sure you won't get hurt?" I don't want _it _to happen again. She meant to add but, Sasuke appeared to not recall the event of the evil that came out. She wimpered out alittle but kept strong so Sasuke would not lose his cover. It _would _be easier if he didn't cover that side of his neck with his hand and act more natural..._

_"Sakura, I won't get hurt. Because... something keeps me going."_

_"Hmm? Something?"_

_"Hn..." Ugh! Freaking Sasuke-kun, cha! Go to hell, cha! _

_"Okay, let the test begin..." cough_

_Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke and stuck out her tongue then turned back. Sasuke let out his all famous smirk._

_"First up is Sasuke." cough_

_Flashback End_

After the Chuunin exams, Sakura was a nervous wreck. There was so much tension between Sasuke and Naruto. Was it true? Were her teammates going to become broken and forgotten? And Sasuke, that seal... And Sakura's feelings... for Neji or... for someone else?

-

-

-

-

"Ello Sasuke-kun! Hehe, get it? I'm pretending to be a british!" said Sakura.

"What the hell? I thought we were freakin' Japanese!" said Sasuke.

"Well, yeah..."

"..."

"...uh, Sasuke-kun? Remember when you..."

"When I what?"

"..nevermind.."

"If you start a question then you should complete it."

"Well, um, remember when you gave me a... necklace?"

"...hn.."

"Huh? Huh, huh, huh, huh?!"

"...yeah..." Sasuke said in the smallest voice he could.

"Why didja? Why didja give it to me??"

"..I didn't want it."

"Sure. Yeah, you would just give a necklace of your mother's to any annoying fangirl because you didn't want it." Ouch. The sarcasm sank in.

"..then don't ask me."

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Te-"

"Fine! Just shut the up." Sakura took her hand and pinched two fingers together and made a motion in front of her mouth like she was zipping it up.

"Well, um, you were mad at me."

Sakura gasped. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, well don't flatter yourself." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Sasuke," Sasuke stopped and turned around. "thank you."

-

-

-

-

-

A blonde shinobi walks down town seeing Neji had finally healed from the exams. "Yo." He needed to get something straight. What did Sakura see in him? Everyone sort of knew that she had feelings for him. Well, actually only Sasuke and Naruto. But lately, she hasn't mentioned Neji.

Neji looked up but said nothing and looked back down.

"Haha! Are you still pissed that I beat you and you kept on it with the destiny stuff?"

"You have proven me wrong. I do not deny."

"Haha, well anyway, I wanted to ask... Do you know a Sakura Haruno?"

"Um, pink hair, green eyes?"

"That's the one."

"What about her?"

"Do you know anything about her? Like other than her name and what she looks like?"

He thought for a second. "No." He said flatly. And that was it.

Neji knew NOTHING about Sakura Haruno.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Thanks! For! Reading!

I really hate writer's block!! It's been like months, I'm terribly sorry. I'm trying my hardest. crosses fingers Help me get motivated, R&R. : oh and comments please!!

Luvs ya!


	11. Questions and Emotions

Hehe, haven't updated since last chappie... gomen!

I'll try my hardest!!

Sasuke: scoffs

Sakura: By trying her hardest she means going on the couch and watching tv.

Saru-Chan: Shhh!

Naruto: Dattebayo!

**I Don't Want to get Emotional**

Screenshot: Konouchi with green eyes and pink hair walk in between two cherry blossom trees. There is small breeze blowing cherry blossoms away from the trees and blowing Sakura's hair onto her face. Hurting her. A pale hand moves the hair away, surprising Sakura by who the person is. It was Sasuke.

"I want to see that forehead of yours."

Gasp. Sakura sat up in bed.

-

-

-

Sideshot: Sakura walking and saw two cheery blossom trees. She walks the other way.

-

-

Naruto walked away from Neji rushing towards Sakura. He ran to the bridge where they always waited hours and hours for Kakashi-san. "Oi!" Sasuke and Sakura looked up. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke. Lightning from their glares touch. "Hi, Naruto!"

"Oh yeah," Naruto turned toward Sakura. "I gotta say something.." He peeked over at Sasuke then back. "Privately." Sasuke turned away, making a fist with his hands.

Sakura knitted her eyebrows in confusion but shrugged. Naruto and Sakura moved to the other end of the bridge. Sakura looked over at Sasuke then had attention back on Naruto. "What?"

"Hey, did you _use_ to like Neji?" He emphasized on 'use.'

She felt her face grow hot and red. "Um, maybe." She turned away and looked over at Sasuke.

"Don't deny. I've seen your expression. But..." He turned towards Sakura's gaze. A big grin started stretching wider and wider...

"SAW-KOO-RAH!" Naruto sang/yelled.

"WHAT!?" She suddenly turned her head around and whipped her hair against Naruto's face. "Ow!" She giggled and Sasuke smirked when no one was looking.

"I know whooo yuuu like!!" He whispered/sang.

"Heh, heh," she laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"You like," He paused dramatically. She bit her bottom lip. "the sexy Naruto." Sakura whacked the backside of Naruto's head.

"Haha! I was just kidding Sakura-chan. You like..." He was about to pause again but Sakura put on her phsyco face. "that teme over there."

_Kill Naruto, kill Naruto! Cha!_

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Sak-sakura... it's the tru-truth." She slowely made her way to Naruto until, Kakashi came! Hooray! Naruto was saved!

After Kakashi came only small conversation occured like, "..hn..", "..I was late because..", "Liar!", "Can I call you 'Caca' Kakashi?", and "Hell no."

-

-

-

-

When the sun was setting, Kakashi and Naruto left. Sakura ran next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke."

"..hm?"

"Uh, wanna play a game?"

"Depends."

"Aw, come on!!"

"What kind of game?"

"Um, 'A Question for a Question'."

"How?"

"I ask you a question, any question, then you _have_ to answer it. Truthfully. Then you get to ask a question and I have to answer it."

"Hm."

"Please!"

"Fine. I start."

"Whaaa?! That is soo not fair."

"Life's not fair." Sasuke thought for a second. "Ok. What were you and Naruto talking about?"

"Um..." _Think, think..._ "Brainblast! (don't sue Jimmy Neutron!) Um, I mean... well... He said something about me liking him then I smacked his head." Sasuke smirked.

"Okay! My turn!" Sakura smiled. _Uh oh..._thought Sasuke. "When you gave me that necklace," _Not this again. _"why did you care that I was mad at you?"

Sigh. "'Cuz."

"Because why?"

"Um, your my best friend. Remember?" The pit of his stomach started twisting almost making him yelp. He didn't like those two words put together in a sentence. Especially when talking to Sakura.

"Oh." Sakura let out a frown, she had already forgotten about that. They walked together in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. "Hm. I guess it's my turn now."

"Yeah."

"Why did you want me as a best friend?"

"I don't really know."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, you're cool in a meanish way." She let out a giggle. "Plus, I know you would be a better best friend than Naruto or Kakashi." Sasuke chuckled.

"And, I know you haven't had any friends. Ya know, lately."

"Not that again." Sigh.

"...oh yeah! My turn! Hmm... Oooh I know! Why did you make that oath of yours? Remember, friend oath?"

"Hmm. Because...I...didn't want...to ruin...our friendship."

"How could we ruin it?" Sakura asked bubbling with excitement.

"You already asked your question." Sasuke said flatly.

"Hm," They stopped. Sakura looked around and found that they stopped in front of her house. "Oh, hehe, bye then."

"..hn." Sasuke nodded his head and walked down to his house or where ever he was living. He stopped and a sudden thought came through. It made him feel like he was full of light and he bit his lip to fight the smile coming on. _Did I just walk her home?_

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next day, Naruto and Kakashi take a break from the training leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kakashi," Naruto looked down at his fingers and found a hangnail. He pulled it off. "I gotta ask something." Naruto frowned from the pain.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his new edition book.

"Why do we, ninjas, have emotions?"

"Hm... Well, Naruto, we are human after all."

"I know. It's just, I know...something is gonna happen. Something bad." He turned his eyes toward Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura hit Sasuke with a kunai but it was a clone. "No fair Sasuke-kun!" He heard a chuckle nearby knowing Sasuke was putting on his smirk.

"Are," Kakashi took a moment to finish the last sentence of the chapter. "you talking about them?" He pointed his index finger toward Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah," He bit his lip. "You don't think that it will actually happen? Do you?"

"I don't actually know. Sakura and Sasuke, I don't think... they will be brave enough to admit their feelings. Sasuke's to macho-man to think of it, he's showing it but might never say it. Sakura, might either admit it too fast and push Sasuke away or just try to 'pretend'," he made quotation marks. "to still like that Neji." Kakashi frowned. He didn't want to say it but, the truth needed to be said. He learned happy endings don't always came true.

"You knew that Sakura used to like him too?"

"Hm, like that was hard." Kakashi said while reminiscing his past.

Now sensing the gloominess stood up and streched his arms and legs. "Okay, I guess time for me to go."

"Yeah, you go do that."

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan! Tell me the truth...before _he_ gets here."

"Naruto I'm not saying anything." Turning around.

"C'mon! You know that you like Sasuke... See, I see that smile your trying to hide."

Sakura instantly stopped smiling and turned back around. "_No_ Naruto."

"Please," Naruto put on his pouting face for effect. "Pretty please with..." His stomach rumbled. "ramen on top?"

Sakura giggled. She wanted to tell someone, this was her chance. "Hehe, fine. I can't help it!" She leaned in and whispered-shouted, "I like Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Wait, do you like him or do you _like_ like him?"

"Hehe. You sound like a girl. I _like_ like him."

"Hah, I knew it. Oh, and um, I learned that from some TV show." He pretended to touch one of his spikes on his head. "You need to tell him."

She squealed. "No way! I don't want him to think I'm a fangirl. Plus, we made this..." She couldn't say it. She couldn't even swallow but the word came out, flat. "oath."

"Oi, stupid Sasuke-teme. Not to fall in love of something?"

"Mmhm."

"Oi," he said letting the frustration out. "don't be afraid. Be brave, break the oath."

"That's easy for to say." Sigh.

"C'mon, I'll do whatever you want me to, not really but I'll try. Hehe, look there he is now!" He pointed.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled out Sakrua.

Sasuke walked toward the bridge slowly with his hands in his pockets, pushing down.

"Kakashi said no practice today." Sasuke said as he walked in between Sakura and Naruto.

"Ah what! I actually got up earlier today! I skipped my shower 'cuz I wanted to be on time!"

Sakura sniffed the air then coughed. "Ew, that's disgusting Naruto! EW!"

"Hn.. I'm going to eat."

"Ramen it is then right?"

Sasuke turned to face him giving him the I-wasn't-talking-to-you look. But Naruto wasn't that good with facial expressions.

He said, "Ok. But I'm not paying," then left.

-

-

-

-

While Naruto walked up front, Sasuke and Sakura walked slowly together. Not talking, just walking in the same pattern. Naruto curiously side-glanced to see if he were missing anything.

"So..." started Sakura.

All Sasuke could say was repeat "so" to Sakura.

Naruto grinned and hummed to a tune. "Oops. I forgot to do something... over there." Naruto said with a hint of micheviousness in his voice and skipped away. He took a look at Sakura and gave her a wink. Oddly, turning Sasuke's blank stare into a deep frown. He looked away like he didn't know what he just saw. A few leaves passed by when they waited for Naruto to disapear from their view. Sakura bit at her cuticles. Sasuke scratched his head. They ended up walking again close enough for their shoulders to touch. Barely.

They stopped finally noticing their surroundings. They were in front of some candy shop, not alot of customers. Just one kid with his mom. The store was shabby but very homey. "Ooh! I want some candy!" Sasuke eye rolled but smirked and walked in with her.

Their were jars of candy everywhere! Some were red, blue, purple, green, and many more! Some were circle, squared, on a stick, even some were on string! Sakura's mouthed opened in awe just looking at it. Sasuke placed his hand under her chin and closed her mouth. "I didn't want to clean up your access drool."

Sakura looked around once more and one peice caught her eye. She found a big lollipop with pink and blue swirls. She pointed at it, "I want that one!"

The old man that was in charge took it down for her with a grin. Sakura reached into her pocket in her green pants. "No it's ok, I'll pay." Sasuke pulled out the amount needed.

The old man chuckled and held out another one, "Free on the house for you love birds." He winked. They both blushed. Sasuke walked away and waited for Sakura. She took the other lollipop and ran after.

"Sasuke you for got your lollipop!"

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke and Sakura walked in silence until and then stopped when they reached an empty street a block from Sakura's house.

Sasuke kept thinking. _What did that old man mean by 'love birds'? Who says 'love birds' anyway? Does she need to know? Should I tell her? Does she feel the same? What happens if I make a mistake and she ends up hating me again?_ Those were the questions he kept asking himself. He came to a conclusion.

Sakura was thinking too. _Why did Sasuke blush too? Did I _really_ have to tell him? Will he kill me? What happens if I don't? Do I... _love_ Sasuke-kun?_ Inner Sakura added a "Hellz yeah! Cha cha!"

"Sakura."

Sakura shook her out of her thoughts. "Mmhm?"

"Remember when we were playing that question game?"

"Oh, yeah. What about it?"

"Um, it's my turn. I gotta ask you something."

Oooh. Suspense. Hehe, your dying to find out huh? What is Sasuke's question? Wait and find out.

Sakura: Grr. I need to know!

Sasuke: Even I don't know. cough Liar! cough

Naruto: How come _I'm_ not in this scene? 


	12. I will, I WILL!

_flashback_

_"Sakura."_

_Sakura shook her out of her thoughts. "Mmhm?"_

_"Remember when we were playing that question game?"_

_"Oh, yeah. What about it?"_

_"Um, it's my turn. I gotta ask you something."_

_flashback end_

**What I'll Never Say**

_I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

"Um. Actually it's more of telling than asking. Are you ok?" Sasuke stared at Sakura for she looked like she was going to faint.

"Yeah, I am." _Barely._ She said in her mind. She couldn't breathe, _What was Sasuke-kun going to say?_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

Sigh. _This was going to go well. It'll have to. _"Sakura... I-wait are you _sure_ you're ok? You look pale." He put his hand on her cheek to check her warmth. It was really low.

"Yeah," it was barely a whisper.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

"Ok..." Sasuke hesitated but and then tried to continue. "Ok. I-"

Sakura fainted. Sasuke immediately picked her up and ran to the hospital. "Man. I guess these things are meant to never be said."

-

-

-

-

Sideshot: Sakura on a bed with team 7 crowding her. Sasuke sighs.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke waited. And waited and waited. The annoying _beep beep_ from the machine was driving him crazy.

"Oi. Sasuke-teme. Go home, let's get some rest and see her tomorrow." Naruto offered to Sasuke knowing it wouldn't work anyway.

Sasuke grunted. Kakashi said with a shrug, "I guess it can't be helped. You stay Sasuke; there could only one person after these hours." He paused to stretch and yawn. "Plus, I'm beat. Let's go believe-it boy."

"Fine kaka." Naruto then got whacked in the head. "Fine, fine. I _won't_ call you kaka." He rubbed his blonde spikes realizing there was a big bump there. "Ow..."

Then a med-nin came in and ushered out Kakashi and Naruto.

"Aha. Finally we are alone, but you're unconscious." He chuckled to himself. _What a stupid girl, not even caring about her health._ He sat down on the green chair across from the bed where Sakura laid. "Good night Sakura-chan." He said in a whisper, not meaning for it to slip out then fell into a deep slumber.

Twitch. Twitch. "Good night... Sasuke-...kun." Sakura whispered.

-

-

-

-

Blink. Blink. Slowly, her eyelids opened. _Hmm, a white room with a window. A TV in the corner, then a door and then a green chair. Where am I? _She remembered crashing onto the ground a little away from her house. Her head had banged hard. She rubbed her head and found something that felt like bandages. Then she remembered strong arms picking her up. She saw a blurry image of Sasuke. _Sasuke-kun._

"Oi! Sakura-chan you're awake! I brought you flowers!" He took the bouquet of flowers he had and put it below her nose. Daisies.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Listen Sakura-chan," Naruto leaned in and started to whisper. "when I came in Sasuke-teme was sleeping over there," he pointed to the green chair. "I woke him up 'cuz the door is right next to it. He saw the flowers and got angry. He walked out and I haven't heard him since then."

_Weird. Where is he now?_ "Where is everyone else? Isn't there supposed to be a welcome back party for me?" She smiled. Naruto laughed along.

Just then Kakashi came in with one hand behind his back. He grinned a full grin. Only you couldn't really tell, because of that gray mask. "Surprise!" He held out his hand and out popped another bouquet. This time they were lilies. "You liked lilies right?"

_Try roses._ "Um, they smell nice?" She tried to make it like she appreciated it. And she _did_, but it was just everything was going too fast for her. And roses were her favorite especially when a _boy_ was giving her flowers. But at least some guys were giving her flowers anyway. She realized, _Team 7 wasn't so bad. Great actually._ "You guys are really nice. Thanks." She said with a grin.

"Hn. You're up already?" said Sasuke leaning against a door. His hand was also behind his back.

_More flowers? Even Sasuke?_ "Hey Sasuke."

His smirk fell flat. _Sasuke? Sasuke? What the hell happened to the -kun part?_

She noticed that he was full on frowning.

"Yeah. Well... here." He pulled his hand behind his back and showed the dozen of flowers he had. Wasn't that ironic? Roses. Just what she was thinking. Exactly twelve of them in the plastic bag. She lifted them to her nose.

"Thanks! I love roses, Sasuke-kun!" His frown went back into a smirk. _There's the -kun._

Kakashi scoffed and Naruto glared. Naruto knew he had said that Sasuke could hold responsible to Sakura but he _did_ want to win every now and then. And plus, he had thought she said something about daisies... Kakashi meanwhile, was thinking how he forgot that roses were one of the flowers that females loved. He needed to read those Icha Icha books again...

"Why did I faint or whatever?" Sakura didn't have a clue. She remembered but wanted to hear it. Just to make sure.

"The doctor said something about either dehydration-" Kakashi started.

"-or exhaustion-" Naruto continued.

"-or strong _anxiety_." Sasuke ended.

Sakura could feel her face turning red and covered them with the blanket provided for her. "I don't know what you guys are talking about," She stopped and waited until she knew for sure her face was completely back to color and continued. She lifted her head up. "I was _not_ dehydrated or exhausted since I took a walk, not a run or anything like that. And I was _definitely_, and I mean _definitely_ not anxious." She stuck out her tongue in a playful gesture.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, which made Sakura jealous since she always wanted to do that. "..hn."

"Suuure, Sakura." Said Naruto sarcastically. "Who were you _with_ when you were walking?" Asked him.

"What makes you _think_ that I was with someone?" Naruto leaned over and they glared at each other.

"Oooh. Catfight!" Kakashi clapped with delight. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know what you were supposed say at this time." Then everyone bursted out laughing, even Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

-

-

-

-

"Okay. Sakura-chan! You are all set, the doctor says you can leave by tomorrow!" The med-nin looked at her board.

"What? Tomorrow? That's no fair!"

"I'm sorry, just telling ya what the Doc told me." she said on her way out.

"I guess, we're leaving too Sakura. See you tomorrow!" Kakashi and Naruto left. Sasuke was about to follow but Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke."

He flinched again then turned around. "Yeah?"

"What was that thing you were going to tell me?"

_Shit! I almost forgot about that!_ "Um. It was nothing."

"Yeah right! Tell me!"

"...Nah."

"Nah? Nah?! That is not an option."

"Then what are the options?"

"It's either 'Yes I'll tell you Sakura,' or 'Yes I will tell you Sakura."

"How is that any different?"

"Ok. One says _I'll_ and the other says _I will._"

"So what?"

Sakura grimaced. This wasn't going to work. "Fine." She turned her head and looked out the window. _Away_ from him. Sasuke then left.

_Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ You had your chance and then you chickened out. You really are a dumbass!_ Sigh. His mind was right. This just didn't feel right. Not yet.

-

-

-

-

Sakura waved goodbye to the nurses and the doctors. They took very good care of her. She felt better than ever. But still mad as hell.

She walked on with her backpack on her... back. _Fine, if Sasuke didn't have anything to say, then I don't either. Humph,_ thought Sakura as she walked on. "Tell him, tell him," she mimicked Naruto. "Naruto, stop meddling."

"Naruto stop meddling?" asked a voice, very familiar.

Sakura spun around, "Who said that?"

"Billboard-brow, who are you talking to?" Ino walked over to Sakura. She looked around as to see if Sakura was talking to someone.

"Um, no one." She laughed a nervous laugh.

Ino laughed along too. "Haha, sure. But, seriously."

"Just myself."

"Hmm, so you are the weird girl I knew you were."

"Hey shuddap!"

"Why are you talking about Naruto, your new crush?" Ino said with a smirk. She thought she was winning.

"No, no! My crush couldn't be Naruto. _If_ I had a crush." Sakura added to leave Ino thinking hard.

"Haha suure. What about, '_I'm in love,_' huh?"

"That was a looong time ago." Sakura nodded for effect.

"Haha," Ino said flatly. "Sakura. I don't know why we are fighting." She looked away.

"I-Ino? I-I don't know why either."

Ino heard sobbing sounds and turned to see Sakura crying. "Sakura st-Sakura! Look at me!" She put her hands onto the crying girl's shoulders. She turned her to face her, she then heard a cry. It took her a moment to figure out it was Ino, crying also.

"I m-miss you Ino." Sakura said when she found her voice.

"I miss y-you too." Ino wiped a tear away from Sakura's cheek with her index finger. "Haha, you know what's funny? I don't even think I like Sasuke anymore." She laughed at the irony.

_Cha cha cha! Sasuke's all yours! Hell ya! _Sakura shook her head. _Sasuke's a jerk. I've noticed that twice. TWICE!_

"Ino. I gotta tell you something." Sakura said once the tears had came to a stop.

"Hmm?"

"I think… Sasuke's a dumbass."

"Haha! What did he do this time?"

Sakura grimaced. Sasuke _did_ ruin the moment. "He… he was supposed to say it."

"Huh?"

"He told me he was going to tell me something. We were walking to my house-"

"ALONE? _Oooooooh_, I see where this is going." Sakura blushed at the thought.

"NO! I meant, it's not what you were thinking. He was going to say… something. Something special."

"Like how special?" She was excited.

"Like," she paused to think. "I think it was those three words." She smiled.

"Three words?"

"You know," She leaned in to whisper. "_I love you._"

"Thanks." She winked then laughed. "Do you feel the same?"

"Sasuke is… well…"

"No. Do you _feel_ the same?"

"…Yes." She was certain now. Even _if_ he was a jerk, she'll tell him. Yeah, let's just leave it at that.

"Well, good. The people with the unrealistic hair should be together. Haha, I'm just kidding. It's just, well your hair is pink and Sasuke's is blue."

"Well, it's not like I asked for it."

"…Um, let's just drop this subject."

-

-

-

-

_Dear Sakura,_

_I love you._

_Love Sasuke._

_No, that wouldn't feel right either. Why can't I can't I just _say_ it? I love you Sakura. I LOVE YOU SAKURA!_

Sasuke shook his head. He was becoming hysterical. But, _that_ felt right. Was he having second thoughts? No, he was sure. He knew he was right. He _was _going to tell her. Even if they were just thirteen. It was just, well, Sakura was mad. Even more mad than when someone called her 'Billboard-brow' or other related nicknames. Ouch.

But he needed some advice. One person came to mind. _Oh no. Do I have too?_

He closed his eyes and sighed. Yes, he would have too.

-

-

-

-

It was time. He sighed for the umpteenth time. He stood up from the benched and stretched. The waiting was killing him. Then he waved his hand to catch attention.

"Oi. Kakashi!"

"Wahh? Oh Sasuke. Is something wrong?" asked Kakashi as he came out of the bookstore. Hmm…

"Ah… Um… well… I have to ask you… something?" It came out like a question.

"Something?" Kakashi repeated.

"Yeah, well… something… something _important_."

"Oooh. I get where you're going at. Heehee."

"NO!" screamed Sasuke as he blushed. "Not like that. Pervert." He mumbled the last part.

"Aww. Then what is it?"

"Um. Well, it something about," He paused. Then finished. "girls." He almost choked by just saying that.

"Hmm. What about them?"

_Don't pretend you don't care about them,_ thought Sasuke. "Er… well, um, what do girls want?"

Kakashi snorted. "Haha. Son, don't we all want know?"

"But… how do you please them?"

"Heehee, I can't think of some ways…"

"Kakashi! How do we tell them we like them?" _Uh oh. Now what will Kakashi do?_

"Sasuke." Said Kakashi seriously. Even though he was laughing in the inside. Hard. "You mean to tell me you like a… _girl_?" Man, was Kakashi enjoying this.

"Yes! What did you think I was?"

"Ok. Ok. Well, what do you want to do?"

"…"

"Now, c'mon, did you tell her you like her?"

"…no."

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe."

"Then I say tell her!"

"That's it?"

"Yeah! I mean, how will she know in the first place? I mean, Sakura wouldn't know unless you tell her."

"I kno-" Sasuke cut himself off before he knew it. "Wait. What?"

"Huh? What? I don't know what you're talking about. Huh? I gotta go. Bye." Kakashi ran away before Sasuke could say anything.

Sasuke had a broad grin that sat on his face. _'K. That settles it. I will tell Sakura. I _will.

The end. Lol jk. Hope you like it so far, I know I do. J

I kinda still have writer's block. Boo. L

I'll still write, Plz keep me happy enough by posting reviews and telling others, I'd appreciate it, luv ya!

-CrazySaru-Chan


	13. Conclusion

Author's note: Oh my god, I haven't touched this since I was in sixth grade. How embarrassing, that was like, five years ago! Anyway, I reread it, and even though it's extremely horrible and I cringe a little just thinking about it, I thought I should just finish it, n_n.

* * *

_"Now, c'mon, did you tell her you like her?"_

_"…no."_

_"Are you going to?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Then I say tell her!"_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yeah! I mean, how will she know in the first place? I mean, Sakura wouldn't know unless you tell her."_

_"I kno-" Sasuke cut himself off before he knew it. "Wait. What?"_

_"Huh? What? I don't know what you're talking about. Huh? I gotta go. Bye." Kakashi ran away before Sasuke could say anything._

_Sasuke had a broad grin that sat on his face_. 'K. That settles it. I will tell Sakura. I _will._

* * *

**SASUKE,**

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW**

* * *

There couldn't be any reason to back down. He had already made his decision, with the goose bumps and shallow breathing to confirm. _I've already gone too far,_ he thought. _I already broke the friend oath, I've already… _No, he didn't want to spoil the confession by exploiting his emotions to his selfish mind. He wouldn't say the dearest words until her face was there to react to it. _Oh god, her reaction…_

* * *

_To be honest, I don't even know what I'm expecting, _she stated in her mind. _He's already had multiple chances, and I can't even believe I'm going to declare my love for him._ She stopped walking. Pause. Clenched fist. Stamped foot. _No, but I have to do it. If not for him, then I'll do it for myself. _She continued to walk, with the moonlight basking onto her skin. Her house was almost there. _Just another night's rest,_ she chanted to herself, _just one more night…_

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted. "I need some help."

"Eh?" he questioned, grinning, the blonde ninja. "Can you repeat that?" He poked inside his ear to catch some earwax, which he flung out into the air. "I'm having a little trouble hearing?"

"Listen, okay," he scowled, "I know you're enjoying my… pleading. But help. Me." He was struggling to even voice the words he had never used in front of Naruto. He almost felt he was dying inside. Just a little.

"Ah, alright. You're no fun, Sasuke-teme! So," he waggled his eyebrows, "what do you want to do for Sakura-chan?"

"How does everybody kno-… Okay, I know what to do, but you're going to have to listen and follow everything I say _closely_. Understand?"

Naruto grunted. _Why does he have to take all the fun out of everything?_

* * *

"Auuughhhh!" Sakura stretched her arms into the air. She smacked her lips loudly, feeling the haziness of the day sweep in from her open window.

"Geez, any louder and you'll wake up the whole town."

"AHHHH!" Sakura took hold of her pillow and positioned it in front of her body. Two seconds went by and then she noticed who she was looking at. "How the _hell_ did you get in here, Ino-_Pig_?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "Oh-kay," she smacked her head. "Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let that pass. I thought we moved away from the name calling, but I guess your _billboard-brow_ didn't process that information!"

"Oh yeah, heheh. I forgot." She had a coy look on her face. "But I like calling you that still."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, so, today, we should hang out. I mean, I'm already in your bedroom… Heheh…"

"Well, actually, I was going to-"

"You don't want to hang out? I thought we were friends now…"

_Wow, Ino actually looks kind of sad…I guess I could just tell Sasuke later on. It's too early anyway. _"Okay, yeah, we can."

A smile perched upon her lips. If one looked from a distance, it might have even looked mischievous. Might of. "I already know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

"Oi…" She turned around. _Oh dear god…_ "Hiya Anzu. My little," he gulped, "apricot." He said the last word through gritted teeth.

Anzu stood there, on the bridge that led to the storage of the fair's supplies that they had every year. She had on a musty, old brown shirt with black pants. Her hair was in a messy bun, which contrasted with her face because she was infamous for having on a dangerous amount of makeup. Anzu was one of Naruto's fans, someone who always cheered on for him, but he always blatantly ignored her. But not _today_…

"NARUTO-KUN!" She batted her matted-on mascara eyelashes. She stopped and then her eyes squinted. "Wait a minute… You never come see me!" She frowned and crossed her arms. "What do you want." She made it into a statement instead of a question. "Hmph." She turned her head, not even bothering to at least look at him.

"No, no, Anzu-..chan." The pit of his stomach was churning. _Sasuke-teme, you owe me so much for this…_he growled to himself. "I really wanted to see _you_."

"REALLY?!" She smiled so big. Her teeth showed a lipstick stain.

"Y-yes…" _Please stop smiling, oh dear god, that breath…_ "But I was hoping you could help me out too." He managed a weak smile.

"So you aren't here for me."

"N-n-no I am! We can even go get some ramen afterwards, I just really need this one thing for some good frie-" He couldn't stop the words from vomiting out of his mouth, but it wasn't even like he needed to keep talking. He already hooked her from one simple phrase.

"WE CAN GO GET RAMEN TOGETHER? NARUTO-KUN, YES, YES, YES, I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

He cringed, yet still was able to keep that little smile across his lips. "Sh… yes…we can go, but pl-please…can you quiet down…I just need a little help…please…shhh…"

She was jumping up and down and talking animatedly. He slowly ushered her into the storage room so he could get what he needed. And quick.

* * *

"Oi Sakura-_chaaan_!" Ino sang. "Try on this _kawaii_ kimono! The pink and green will match you so _preeeettillily_!"

"Ah, okay, just give it to me!" Sakura had been trying on kimonos this whole time. She didn't even leave the dressing room. Ino had been handing her kimono after kimono after kimono. "Why do you even want me to get a kimono? It's been _hours_! You already got yours the moment we came in here!"

"Yes, Billboard, but we're _friends_ now. This is what friends do…" She trailed off and it sounded like she was whispering to somebody.

"Hey, Ino-piggy, whatcha doing out there?" She threw it on quick and messily so she could look outside. "Ino?" She pulled the curtain back.

Ino pushed someone aside. Grunt. Pulled curtains. "Oi, Sak-Sakura-chan, what are you doing? You wore it all wrong. Here let me fix…"

"Ino? Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"That person you pu-"

"Ehhh?" She waved her hand with a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Look!" The shop owner had pushed aside the curtain next to her dressing room and started to talk to whoever was in there, grinning and all. "The owner is _speaking_ to whoever you pushed! What are you not telling-"

_Gasp!_ Ino's mouth was covered by her dainty hands. All sound had stopped, even the shopkeeper's conversation, and all attention was placed on Sakura in her kimono. "You look… really beautiful." Her mouth was in awe, uttering that genuine compliment.

Sakura turned to look in the mirror beside her. _Oh _man_, this does looks good…_ _Cha-cha! Get it! So you can show Sasuke what he's missing, cha! _Sakura blushed."Ino-chan! Can I get this? I really, really want it!" She couldn't stop from expressing her fondness of the kimono. Her eyes sparkled. She was positively glowing.

"Ye-yeah. You _need_ it." She shook her head to shake out the stupefied look on her face. "Mr. Shopkeeper, sir! Can we ring this up, yeah?" Sakura could've sworn they gave each other a wink.

They left the shop in the kimonos they had purchased, even with their hair done up with the little clips they bought as well.

"Hey look, Naruto's with that Anzu girl!" Ino pointed into the ramen shop that Naruto paid visit to daily. He had a scowl across his face as he angrily slurped up his ramen.

"No way!" _I thought he hated her… _

"NARUTO-_KUN_!"

"Oi…stop…just-just eat please…"

They were giggling behind decorated fans. Everything beside that moment seemed to be forgotten for a second. But Sakura turned to look back for a glance, and caught a glimpse of the shopkeeper holding onto a blue kimono and bringing it to the back, to that dressing room, next to the one she was in.

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to set. Ino, for some reason, had brought Sakura to a hill. The weather was beginning to cool, with a hint of the afternoon still in the air. Naruto had met up with them, bringing along Anzu. They had a big picnic basket and wanted to share the abundant of food with the two girls. Maybe, or Naruto just really didn't want to be left alone with Anzu.

* * *

Sideshot: Naruto, crawling towards Ino and Sakura. Anzu holding onto his legs.

* * *

"Oh, _wow_! You can see the whole town from here. I can't believe I haven't been here before."

"Yeah," Ino laughed. "Remember when we were little, and we told each other that we'd meet the boy we'd fall in love with here?"

"Oh…oh yeah. I almost forgot about that!"

* * *

_flashback_

_A chubby, short, little pink-haired girl came running, in hand with a blonde girl, dressed in purple. "Ino-chan! Look at this hill! It's so beautiful!" She pointed with her stubby finger. _

"_Oi, wow! I feel like I am on top of the world!" She munched on a lollipop in between her words._

"_I think I am going to fall in love here."_

"_What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"_

"_This place. This is where I am going to find the one I love."_

"_Ah, but that sounds so hard," she nodded, "but it sounds like it is going to happen. I want to fall in love here too, yeah!"_

"_Let's promise to get find someone in the future, and we'll be each other's bridesmaids!"_

"_Oh-kay!" She giggled. "I promise!"_

_flashback end_

* * *

They all laughed at the retelling of that silly tale.

"I can't believe we were so kiddie! Like falling in love is so easy."

"Mm, yeah, Sakura-chan. But you sounded so cute!"

"I don't know, it sounds really romantic," chimed in Anzu. "Falling in love with in such a marvelous place." She glanced over at Naruto, and put her arms around him. "Right, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ahem. Ey, Anzu, I think we should be going. You know." He pulled onto the collar of his shirt. _Geez…_

"Oh yeah, I think we should," she giggled. "For _that_."

"For what?" questioned Sakura.

"Nothing. But, Sakura," started Anzu, "I think you were right. Just hang in there." She said with an exaggerated wink, with her heavy eyelashes.

"Wh-…" She didn't even get to finish that _what_ because Anzu had fled, dragging along Naruto, who although left voluntarily, still exuded that pain that came from his expression.

"She's right, you know?"

"What do you mean, Ino?"

"Nothing. Hey," she looked out into the distance, her hand serving as a visor. "I'm going to go."

"Wait, what? Ino, where are you going?"

"Oh, Sakura, I'm pretty tired."

"I'll walk you home…!"

"No, Sakura, stay here. Just a little longer, and at least watch the sunset. You've had a stressful week, what with fainting and us crying and blah, blah, blah. You deserve something as beautiful as this."

"Oh-okay. If you say so, Ino. Yeah, I guess I do need something like this. I'll see you."

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" She walked off, waving with a smile.

"Bye!" She loosened her back, and placed all her weight onto her two hands and stared at the sun that was about to disappear.

_Today was good day. _She smirked. _If only Sasuke could see me now. _But then the smirk faded. _What if he did see me now? I could finally say how I feel, but…what would he say? Or worse,_ her lips wavered, _what if he didn't say anything at all?_ She sat up, and hugged her knees. _Do I love somebody who will never admit to loving me back?_ She pursed her lips. She continued to stare off into the sun, no longer keeping in mind how beautiful it was, more focused on something else she couldn't quite shake.

"Sakura."

She jumped with a shock. Her hand went over her heart on instinct and slowly turned. Her eyes widened and her lips began to shake, letting out a soft whimper. "S-Sasuke?" She rubbed her eyes. He was wearing blue kimono with his hands behind his back. His right foot was kicking at the grass, and looked a little lost. It was as if her wishful thinking brought him to life and appeared in front of her. She looked around and found a rock and threw it at him.

"_Ow_, what was _that_ for!"

"Oh, heheh, I thought you were just a trick of the eye or something." She laughed at herself. How could she have done something like that?

He let out his famous Uchiha smirk. She was still _Sakura_. _I forgot how cute she was…_ "Can I sit with you?" She nodded.

"You're just in time for the sunset," she said coolly. She didn't want to look like she had already forgiven him, even though she had. She couldn't stay mad if she wanted to. Not at _him_, no. No matter how hard she tried.

"Hey, I brought you these…" He brought out this container, containing some black items inside. She confusedly took them, thanked him, and just looked at it. She brought it to her green eyes and shook it. Then finally opened it.

"W…what is it?"

"I…I tried to bake you some cookies."

"They're all burnt…"

He turned away. _Why did you bring those, you _idiot_!_ "I'm sorry… just-you brought me some cookies one time."

"Oh, yeah, I did." She let out a little giggle, remembering his chicken-ass hair when he opened up the door in the morning, but she stopped herself. "Thanks again." She tried to bite one, even though it was rock-hard. She crunched at it, with a cringe. He took the container and pushed it behind him. _Never again…_

"Sakura?"

"…hn." _What…now she's giving me _my _grunt?_ He frowned, more than he usually did so. He turned back, to get a clue from her face. She was just looking at the sun, not at him. The narrow sunlight was making her skin seem more fair, more shiny. Her neck was elongated as she stared off into wonder.

"Sakura…"

"Hn…I've always liked looking at the sun set, don't you…" _Why won't she look at me?_

He moved in closer. "Beautiful."

She nodded, thinking he was talking about the landscape, until she felt a hand on hers. She glanced over at him. He was staring at her, intensely.

"Sasuke…?"

"Sakura, can I finally tell you what I wanted to tell you?" _Please._

"I don't know…" She took her hand back. "Is it important?"

"Yes. Very important."

She picked at an open strand on her kimono. "Hm…maybe…depends…"

"On what? What do you want me to do?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

She tapped her lips with her index finger. Fighting a smile, she finally stopped, with a twinkle in her eyes. "Well…I really like my kimono…but I think I like _yours_ better." She had a devilish expression. "Heheh…"

_Oh no…Please, not that…_

* * *

"Okay, Anzu…Yes, you are really pretty…Ahem, is it time yet?"

"Naruto-kun! Look! Since when did Sakura look so…manly?"

"What! My Sakura-chan?" He looked into the telescope attached to the tower they were in. A minute passed by. Then he started to vibrate, and it took Anzu a while to realize he was laughing. His chuckle started to become louder and louder. "Oi, Anzu! That isn't Sakura, haha! That is Sasuke-teme! Oh ho ho, Sakura did him good!"

* * *

"Heheh, Sasuke, you look so kawaii! Oi? Do you hear that? It sounds like…laughter…?"

"Yeah," he clenched his fists. _I am going to kill that bastard…_ He cleared his throat. "So, Sakura…Can I tell you now?"

"Yes, of course, Sasuke-k-…"

He waited. And waited. And waited. Where was it? Where was the rest of that _–kun_? She held her ground. She wasn't going to say it.

"Hey, Sakura," his voice turned husky and he scooted in closer to her. "Sakura-chan…"

"Y-yes…" _Why did he call me Sakura-_chan_? Why is he being so cute with me… Why?_

"What I wanted to tell you was that…You know you mean a lot to me, right?"

"I do?"

"Yes, no one else would be able to get me to wear a girl's kimono." She giggled. "And, I wouldn't bake anyone else cookies, even if it was all burned." He pushed the container further still. "And, I've known you for a while now. Sometimes, you drive me crazy. I thought I almost lost you when you fainted. I was so scared, and I didn't even get to say what I wanted to say."

"What did you want to say?" Silence. "Oh wow, after all this? You went through all this to not say anything? Really Sasuke-kun? Are you really not going to-"

Silence. He had thrust his lips on hers. He had been waiting for that –_kun_, and he couldn't help himself. He slid his hands around her back and held in longer. She squirmed at first, since she was cut off from her sentence, but then gave in and closed her eyes. _Cha-cha!_

* * *

"Oi! He finally did it, that bastard! Whooo! It's time, Anzu!"

"Mhmm!" She nodded in agreement. She lit the rope.

* * *

Fireworks. Everywhere. He squeezed their arms tighter and tighter still. Until finally, the kiss was broken. Sasuke touched his forehead to hers and continued to stare as his eyes slowly opened. "Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

They let go, holding each others hands and watched the fireworks that lit up the now dark sky. There were splashes of blue and pink everywhere, the sounds, loud and booming. Their fingers intertwined and Sakura laid her head on his shoulders. The fireworks spelled out _I love you_.

"Why did you take so long to tell me, you jerk!" He chuckled. He let his head fall upon her rested one. He could smell her pink hair, _strawberries._

He scratched his arm, having another question up his sleeve. "So…who was the better kisser? Me or Naruto?"

She grinned. "Sasuke, you'll never know."

* * *

T H E

E N D


End file.
